


Perhaps In The Next Life

by ajwrites



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: Seongwoo was chanting his room number, 1210, inside his head when he spotted a broad-shouldered man and a little cutie, probably too young to be a middle school student, standing outside his door.“Daddy, what if they hate me?” He heard the cutie ask.“Relax, Woojinnie. As long as you don’t give them a reason to hate you, they’re not gonna hate you.” The dad replied.“They do have a reason to hate me, daddy. I’m too young to be here, remember?”“Well, it wasn’t my son’s fault that he was a natural prodigy who took after his father.”The cutie, or Woojinnie, laughed heartily. It was the kind of laugh that can bring Seongwoo back to life.As if on cue, the bell rang, signaling that Seongwoo now has to face the I-am-a-prodigy-too father. He was walking closer to his classroom when the dad turned his direction to him. Seongwoo recognized him. He was Daniel Kang, the overall CEO of MMO Entertainment. He politely smiled at Mr. Kang’s, hoping to earn his infamous bunny smiles only to be met by utterly shocked face.





	Perhaps In The Next Life

Daniel was mindlessly walking the city streets of China when a hand clasped around his own. A little kid with small, crying eyes and dirty cheeks looked up to him.

“Save me.” A little boy cried. “Please, if you understand me, help me.”

He spoke in Korean, which surprised Daniel. He understands the kid, of course.

“What happened?” Daniel can’t help but ask.

“I was taken by the loan sharks as payment for my dead parents’ debt. Kids like me who didn’t get sold off to rich people were thrown in the streets to beg money, which they will collect in the night. They don’t feed us or bathe us which are why it’s hard to get bought.”

“That is insane! I should report that to the police!”

“We tried.” The little boy cried harder. “The police said we can be making up these stories and that there really isn’t a network of these loan sharks. Please believe me, sir. Please b–”

At that moment, men wearing black coats over identical white button down descended a white van and more dirty children began dispersing in the area. The boy helplessly tugged on Daniel’s hand to pull him away but he only stood firm on his ground.

“Little kid, it’s time to go home.” One of the men in black approached Daniel. He smiled warily at Daniel before reaching out his hand to the little boy.

The latter just hid behind Daniel and hugged his thighs.

“He’s not going anywhere with you.” Daniel replied in Chinese. “I’m going to buy him.”

“Who are you? And what do you have to offer in exchange for the kid’s freedom?” The captor bared his gold teeth after reaching Daniel’s eye level.

“Name your price.” He made sure their conversation was still in Chinese to avoid the boy from understanding. He doesn’t want the boy to know he bought him.

“One million US dollars doesn’t sound so bad.”

Gracefully, Daniel took out the checkbook and pen from his back pocket and wrote down the needed info. He tore it then disrespectfully thrown it to the man.

“I added an extra as a warning to know who you’re messing with.” Daniel’s voice was strong.

“K-K-Kang Daniel?!” The man screeched. He was frozen behind his wits and Daniel felt the little boy embracing his legs tense up too.

“Now you know who you’re dealing with. Stay away from my kid or you’ll really get it.” He eased back the checkbook to his pocket. “Now, scram before I have your network torn down.”

The Chinese man literally flashed away after Daniel’s signal that he can go. Before Daniel knew it, however, the boy’s legs have given up and he crashed to the hard cemented ground. Daniel crouched down and took the boy in his arms.

“Will you tell me your name?” He said as soon as the other rested his head on his shoulders.

“Lee Woojin.” The voice that replied to Daniel was shakier than he expected.

“Age?”

“Five.”

“Oh. You sound smarter than a five year old, though.”

“What happened with the man, sir?”

“Don’t call me ‘sir’ when I’m about to be your dad.”

Woojin pulled away from Daniel.

“What?”

“I adopted you. I told him that I will send him to the police if he comes nearer to you again.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I should have not approached you. You got into a fight because of me.”

“I told you not to call me ‘sir’, right? And I fight for the people I love, especially my son right here.” Daniel playfully heaved Woojin to extract a smile from the latter. “That’s my boy!”

 

 

 

Everything after that was easy for Daniel until he had to go back to Korea three days later.

“What do you mean I can’t take him?” He raged at the Korean embassy. Apparently, Woojin can’t leave China because he doesn’t have his passport with him.

“Sir, he is a minor who is in a wrong country without passport, visa or any identity document.”

“I told you his case, didn’t I? He was abducted and I took him from his captors.”

“You could be one of his captors, for all I know.” The lady behind the help desk shrugged.

“I adopted him!”

“Okay.” The other resigned. “I’m going to take your reputation as Kang Daniel and will take responsibility for this but if I hear that you’re lying to me, I will have your passport cancelled for as long as the government would allow.”

“Finally. I’m a well-known CEO, not some money scum.”

“You’ll have to sign his adoption papers but you’ll need another person to co-sign. You need a girl to sign as his mom.”

“Seriously? You’re asking that from me?”

Everyone, and absolutely everyone, knows that the Richest Man in Korea™ who spearheads the largest group of banks, MMO Empire, is an open gay. He was out even before he rose to popularity. However, no one has ever been able to melt at least a spot at Kang Daniel’s frozen heart, which was why people think he’s good at his business. Daniel had a good childhood, happy teenage life and a close family. People wonder why he transcended from the boy with the bunny smile to the cold, sexy CEO no one can go through.

“Well, it can be a man too, to be honest. Just find someone to sign the box beside your spot.” She said, passing the document to Daniel. “You can wait calmly at those chairs.”  
He sighed stressfully before going back to where Woojin was waiting. A lollipop was wedge in between his son’s teeth and it was the cutest thing Daniel ever saw.

“Is everything okay, daddy?” Woojin asked. The father felt his heart squirm happily in his chest when Woojin calls him daddy.

“Woojinnie, can you do daddy a favor?”

The younger hmm-ed eagerly, bouncing in his seat.

“When you see a good looking man, point him to me, okay?”

“Oh? I already saw one, daddy. He sat beside me earlier but he went to the bathroom afterwards. He even left his envelope with me!”

“He sat beside you?” It’s a little sketchy to Daniel.

“Actually, it was me who moved closer to him. He was sitting here earlier and he looked like he was about to cry so I gave him the other lollipop we bought.”

“He was about to cry? Did he say why?”

“He said he can’t go to Korea because he doesn’t have a place to stay. And the embracey won’t allow him to go without it.”

“It’s embassy, baby.” Daniel crinkled his nose cutely at the younger. “Do you think he’ll come back soon?”

“I hope so. He said he can fold his ears and I – Oh, there he is!”

Kang Daniel never believed in love at first sight. Even if his best friends are the proof of love at first sight, Daniel remained unconvinced of such event. When Minhyun first met Jaehwan, they were in the hospital after hearing that Daniel was rushed there due to fatigue. Daniel was already conscious when Minhyun walked in and Jaehwan stopped talking to gaze at the newcomer with sparkling heart eyes. The former caught him looking but he only smiled handsomely and stretched out his hand for the other to shake. Daniel wasn’t able to believe the tension that hung between his childhood best friend and favorite roommate. One week later, Minhyun arrived in their shared dorm room and hugged the living daylights out of Daniel before telling him that Jaehwan agreed to go on a date with him. One month later, they’re officially boyfriends. And just a week ago, which marks Minhwan’s fourth anniversary, the two sent Daniel an invitation to their wedding, as the best and best wing man.

Kang Daniel never believed in love at first sight – until now.

“Sir! I’m here, sir!” Woojin said, raising his hand for the man to see. Daniel’s eyes were still fixated on him even as he sat beside his son.

“Ah, Woojin, I told you not to call me sir, didn’t I?” The other said. Daniel thought his voice was so perfect that he almost swooned.

“It took me solid two days for him to stop calling me sir.” Daniel blurted, suddenly very aware that the stranger wasn’t talking to him. “Sorry.”

“You must be his father.” He replied, beaming brightly. “I’m Ong Seongwoo.”

“Kang Daniel.”

When their hands touched for a mere shake, Daniel felt his body tremble.


End file.
